Tell my mother
by fishtalia13
Summary: When alfred comes back after three years. What will his faimly say. Hints at Fruk, Russame , Prucan


An: Hey, peoples so I've been on a role as of lately. I'm writing like a million stories at the same time: D. Yay~ so when I was riding on the bus when that song… I forgot its name it goes like "Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can to make them realize this is my life." And I thought America… So the more I thought the more I wrote. This is not where I thought I was going to take it but you know. Soo BYE! –Fishtalia

It had been three years. Three years since his little boy had left. Had ran away. That's what the police said anyway. And Arthur would believe it

They had fought all the time. Over trivial matters. For instance, they had fought for about a week about Alfred taking his shoe off in the living room. But now his baby was gone. Three years since that dad. He knew Matthew and Francis missed him too but they didn't feel the guilt he felt. Every day since Alfred left his heart just hurt. His stomach was knotted. It felt horrible all over. It was hard to just live with the guilt on an everyday basses, but today Arthur didn't even want to get out of bed.

It was July, 4 2013. Today was Alfred's birthday. Two days ago was Matthew's, but it wasn't painful like this. It had been happy and joyful now it was just depressing. Arthur hoped wherever he was happy.

"Mon 'Cher, wake up," Francis gently shook the blob of blankets and pillows. This was from what happened three years ago. "Honey, you need to get up, it's already twelve." Francis sighed sitting on the bed. "I know it hurts but come on, we need to go to go see Matthew."

Matthew had been moved out for seven months now. He was going college to be an English teacher. They were happy for him but sad he was leaving.

Arthur uncovered his head. Blonde hair a mess, emerald eyes bloodshot and face as red as a strawberry.

"Aw Mon 'Cher ~" Francis flung himself around Arthur. "I love you." He said "Now get dressed."

Alfred breathed out shakily. He looked up at Ivan. Ivan smiled back at him. He knew Alfred was nervous. Even Ivan was kind of nervous.

"Daddy where are we going again." A blonde girl in the back asked Ivan. Ivan looked at Alfred, and gave his and a light squeeze. "We're going to see mommy's mommy and daddy." Ivan answered.

Alfred sighed. He put on his slightly extended belly and looked at his daughter. "Yeah, we're going to see grandpapa and Iggy." Alfred had Wanted Arthur's Grandparent name to be Iggy really bad.

Alfred watched as familiar houses went by. "Here," He said pointing to a big oak tree and a rose garden. Alfred smiled remembering how his father had a love for roses. "Yeah it's here!"

They parked on the side of the road near the house. Ivan got the little girl out of her booster seat. Alfred rubbed his belly as the small baby inside of him kicked. Alfred went up to the door and rang the doorbell. No answer. He rings it again. No answer. He looked at Ivan, then inside the small class on the door. Inside there was a table with a vase of roses on it. He smiled remembering how many time he broke that vase.

"They're not here right now." Alfred said. He then walked to the back leaving a confused Ivan and a very talkative little girl. He came back with a key. "In the same spot." He said laughing.

Alfred walked into the house after unlocking it. He examined it, finding the same as when he left three years ago. He walked into the living room and sat down. Followed by Ivan and Lilly. "Hey mom, MOM, MOMMY, Hey mom Hey mom!" Alfred looked at the platinum blonde girl. "Yes lil." Alfred said running his fingers threw her hair. "Where's Grandpa and giggy?" she asked Alfred smiled "It's Iggy and i don't Know." He answered. He got the remote and turned the TV to good AMERICAN football.

Arthur walked into the house followed by Matthew and Francis. "I can't believe you did that." Arthur exclaimed. "What… I just really, really like maple syrup." Matthew said smiling. Francis shut the door. "Yeah but two bottles per pancakes a little much 'cher." Francis said. "I'm going to make some tea want any?" Arthur asked Matthew. "No, I'm fine." He said back.

Alfred heard them open the door and then heard arguing. He held his breath. He heard quiet talking and knew mad was there too. Francis walked into the TV room talking to Matthew. "And I was all like Ye-" Francis stopped when he saw Alfred waving shyly at them. A little girl was in his lap and a big man was next to him. "Sup' dad…" Alfred laughed shyly.

"A-al?" Mathew said. His eyes were watering lightly. He ran toward the other boy and gave him hug. "W-where were you? Why didn't you calls? Oh, god I missed you!" He exclaimed.

"W-wow…" Francis mumbled. "I-I missed you too, Alfred" Francis walked over and gave his smiling son a kiss on the cheek. "Aw, dad I did too." He said blushing.

Arthur, hearing noise, walked into the living room, cup of tea in hand. He came in going to yell at Francis. "Francis, how many time have I told you to keep the TV on….low" He stopped seeing his missing son. He dropped the cup and ran to his son as it broke. "Is it really you?" He examined Longley. "Y-yeah sure is." Alfred said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

They talked about everything; about where he was living, what he'd been doing, and most of all why did he come back? Then the real question, "So, Al who are they?" Matthew asked pointing to Ivan and Lilly. "Oh, yeah…" Alfred said remembering the two.

He got up walking to the duo. "So, this is my Fiancé, Ivan." He said gesturing toward Ivan, Who smiled ."And our daughter, Lilly" The little girl looked up hearing her name.

Francis blinked. Fiancé, daughter…what? "Oh my, Alfred. You've grown up to be a nice young man.' He turned towards Ivan. "Nice to meet you, Francis bonefoy." He said introducing himself. "Same to you." Said Ivan giving the man a solid three second hand shake.

Arthur smiled. "Hello I am Arthur Alfred's … mother." Alfred snorted. "Shush your lip, you" He said shaking Ivan's hand. "And I'm Matt Alfred's big bro." Matthew said "By two days!" Alfred said. . Lilly was hiding behind her mom. "Hey sweetie." Francis said to the little girl. She hid behind Alfred more. "Say hi to grandpa', lily" Alfred said picking up the little girl. "Hi…Grandpa." "She'll usually be talkin' your ears off." Alfred said handing the girl to Francis.

"Oh yeah before you all get engrossed in Lily, I'm pregnant." He said bluntly. Ivan smiles. "I got Bubby." Lilly said and everyone "awed". "Really, Wow…" Arthur said. Francis gave the girl to Arthur to hug Al. The girl looks up at him. "Are you Giggy?" And that was Arthur grandparent name for the rest of his life.


End file.
